


Legen-wait for it-ZZZZ

by MundaneTony



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dark!Ted, Drugged Sex, M/M, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Rope Bondage, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundaneTony/pseuds/MundaneTony
Summary: Dark!Ted takes what he's been craving.





	Legen-wait for it-ZZZZ

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. Use of the C word. Check the tags, don't like don't read.

“Ah-hah”

“Oh yeah! Make noise bitch!”

“Please stop! Please!”

Hearing him beg makes it so much hotter.

2 hours ago

“Hey Ted, bar 10 minutes”

“Sure, not like I have anything else going on”

“Awesome, Stinson out.”

This was going to be fun, thought Ted as he picked up what he needed for tonight, feeling lucky that he lived alone.

Walking down to the bar, he starts to plan how the night would go, already half-hard at the thought of finally getting what he wants.

Barney’s already there, with his scotch neat before him and a beer in front of the booth opposite, checking out a girl wearing a tight sweater.

“Hey Ted, what do you think of the talent?”

“Looking good” Ted said without looking away from the man opposite him, “Looking good.”

“So game plan, I’m going to go over there and …”

I find myself tuning out trying to find the right moment in which I can spike his drink without him being suspicious. Just as Barney starts to stare intensely at the girl and finishes his drink, I offer to get the next round. I get ignored as he plays his game, but get him a drink anyway.

New drink got and spiked while still at the bar, I place it in front of him and naturally, he picks it up to take an absentminded sip. I watch for any sign that he can taste a difference, but with how distracted he is I could have put toilet water in his glass and he wouldn’t notice.

After 20 minutes of distracted sipping, I can see the drug taking effect. His blinks are further apart, eyelids heavy and his head is starting to bob.

“You alright there Bro?”

“Yeeaah Brrrooo!! Why wouldn’t I be? I’m awesome! My tongue tastes weird, why does my tongue feel so heavy?” He slurs on some more while slowly sliding down in his seat. Perfect!

“Hey man, how about I take you upstairs and you can rest on my bed. It’s still early, you’d still have enough time to pick someone up later when you’re feeling better.”

“Thanks Bro. You’re the best Bro ever. Bro Bro Bro” he mumbles as help him onto his feet, out of the bar, up the stairs to my apartment and into my room. I remove his coat and jacket and place it on the chair in my room. He flops down onto the bed face down and promptly passes out.

“Well that was quick” I mutter with a smirk.

I crouch at his feet to take his shoes and socks off, flip him onto his back to unbuckle his belt, unbutton and unzip his fly, and strip him of trousers and pants. I get him back on his front, not bothering with his shirt at the moment. Reaching into my bedside table, I pick out my favourite rope, the deep green soft length of rope, which I use to bind his wrists to the opposite elbow.

Happy with how this is going, I pull Barneys hips up until he’s on is shoulders and knees, and grab another length of rope, tying his ankles to his elbows, so he’s kept spread open. Finished with the preparations, I dig out the bottle of lube I keep for lonely nights and slick up my hand.

Starting with just one finger, I slide in and roughly move it in and out a few times before adding another. I keep this up until he can take all four fingers to the base and then pull out.

Finally the moment has arrived. I enjoy the view for a few moments, palming his cheeks and spreading to get a good look at the loose hole in between. Licking my lips, I finally unzip and pull down my jeans and pants, and pull out my huge throbbing cock. Spreading a small amount of lube on the head, I move closer until my cock is kissing Barneys hole.

Slipping it around the slack mouth of his cunt, I force my way inside, not stopping until my balls slap his ass.

Panting harshly, I stop to check on Barney. Leaning over his back, I grab his hair and pull his head to he side. Still unconscious. Good.

I kneel back up and roughly grab his hips, pulling back and thrusting back in as hard I can.

“FUCK!!” I scream. God he’s so fucking tight. I start to thrust back and forth as hard and as fast as I can, chasing my own pleasure and just using Barney as a fuck doll.

“Fucking hell!! Tightest cunt I’ve ever had! Fuuuuuck this shit is tight and hot!! Fuck, take it you slut!! God you’re such a whore!!’

After about an hour of just ramming his little cock sleeve (with little breaks of grinding into his ass), Ted feels some movement coming from below him.

“Mmmm Baby, you’re a dirty girl, just how daddy likes it”

Oh god! Barney likes getting fucked!

“Fuck Daddy harder Baby!’

“Oh don’t worry ‘Daddy’, I’m going to fuck you so hard you will feel it next week” I whisper in to his ear while starting to really thrust in to his getting tighter cunt.

“What the Fuck? Ted?!!” He starts trying to struggle in his bindings, but is still too drugged to move,

“Get the Fuck off of me!!”

“No-can-doos-ville babydoll, Fuck you’re still so tight”

I can see he has to bite his lip to keep all the involuntary noises from sounding out as I start hitting his prostate on every thrust.

“Come on ‘Daddy’, just give up and give in to the pleasure. Doesn’t it feel sooo good?” I croon into his ear, still thrusting like a jack rabbit.

I feel him start to clamp down hard around me and start to shake.

“Oh God, did you just come? Untouched? Fuck that’s incredible! Fuck fuck fuck shit fuck FUCK!!”

I collapse onto the bed beside Barney, panting as if I’d just run a race.

Once I get my breath back, I turn to see how Barney is doing. His head is turned towards me, his eyes are closed, drool is sliding from his mouth onto a pillow and his breathing has calmed down.

Curling away, I pull up the covers and fall into a very peaceful sleep. I mean what’s the use in untying him, when I’m just going to use again in a few hours.


End file.
